


I will marry you, all over again.

by Sofasoap



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, LeoSaku Week 2016, Renewing Vows, Slight fluff, leo wearing clothes backwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofasoap/pseuds/Sofasoap
Summary: Leo want to give Sakura a proper wedding after 10 years to renew their vows.[LeoSaku Week Day 5: Tranquility/Anxiety]





	

**Author's Note:**

> My only contribution to LeoSaku week 2016! Cranked out while flying arond across the globe with jetlags, but I had so much fun coming up with ideas.
> 
> Companion artwork can be found here :   
> http://sofasoap.tumblr.com/post/154808624651/sakura-in-her-wedding-dress-design-by-forrest

" We should get married."

 

Sakura's fork stopped midway as she was about to put food into her mouth. Confusion appeared on her face.

 

"But... " " But father, you and mother are already married! " Forrest interjected as Sakura was about to reply.

 

It's true, Sakura and Leo got married amidst of the war, but it wasn't a lavish affair. Just simple ceremony, only their siblings and their retainers was present during the ceremony and not long after, Forrest was born. 

 

Leo always feel guilty he wasn't able to give Sakura a proper wedding. So with their 10th wedding anniversary approaching , Leo is determine to make it up to Sakura, planning another ceremony to renew their vows and finally have official reception.

 

Forrest was thrilled with idea being able to participate in such special event, and insist on designing and making both his parents’ gown and suite. Sakura was all embarrassed and insist she is too old to be a bride again .  
“ but, mother,” Forrest assures his mother. “You are not that old! You aren't even in your 30s yet! And how many child get to attend their parent’s wedding and make the gowns for them!”.

 

“ Well, Forrest , I will leave you in charge with the clothes then, don’t worry Sakura, I got whole thing planned out.” 

 

It is then Sakura nodded her head and agreed shy smile on her face. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leo looked at himself in the mirror, trying to adjust his shirt to fit the vest.

 

" Peace brother, if you keep adjusting it, it will fall apart. " Xander stood up from his armchair and push his brother to sit down. Servant came over and started serving tea.

 

This whole affair was his own idea , but now it's causing him so much anxiety. Heavens above , the last time when he was so anxious was before he decided to propose to Sakura and when Sakura was in labour with Forrest.

 

H is already married to her, he told himself, it is just renewing the vow.. but why are all his insecurities he had so many years ago coming back to haunt him?

 

Leo stood up from the chair. " I need to see Sakura ".  
" But Uncle Leo, mother said it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony ! " Siegbert exclaimed.  
" I don't care, I need to see her now. " Leo replied as he start to walk towards the door. Siegbert ran up towards Leo trying to stop him.  
" Siegbert, let him be. Actually go with your uncle, your mother need to start get ready soon, you can walk her back." Xander said.

 

Siegbert sighed and turned around follow his uncle down the corridor towards Leo and Sakura's living quarter

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leo pushed open the heavy double door leading to their solar, and was immediately lost for words.  
Dusk and dawn dragon must be looking down on them on the special day, sun was actually peaking through the usual thick cloud that surrounds the land, light streaming through the window, and there stood Sakura, glowing like an angel with light shining directly on her, in her beautiful chiffon purple and pink wedding dress flowing right down to the floor.  
Leo couldnt move his feet, he still had hard time, after all these years believe such a beautiful woman, with such a kind heart agree to be his wife.

 

Oboro was the first to stop the duo standing by the doorway. "Prince Leo! Prince Siegbert!"

 

Forrest look up, middle of pinning the flowers around the back of Sakura's dress.  
" Father! you are not suppose to be here! Siegbert why didn't you stop him! " Forrest scolded his father and cousin.  
" I did!!! but father said let him go... and I'm here to escort Ma.. I mean mother back to the room too.." Siegbert peek over Leo's shoulder trying to see where his mother is.

 

" I am over here Sieggy... Gez your pa should know I am pregnant and not disabled... I can go back myself ... " Mozu push herself to stand up from the lounge beside the window with bit of effort. Siegbert rush up to his mother and held her by the arm and waist to help her. " OH well, I should get back to the room and start getting ready anyway.. Sorry Lady Sakura, I will see you later! " Said Mozu as she slowly waddles out the door with Siegbert in tow.

 

" Hello dear, are you ok?? you look bit pale.." Sakura turned her head around and gave Leo a big smiled. 

 

“ um..I.. I..” Sakura is usually the one that stutters in nervous situation, but today Leo find it very hard to string words together.

 

“ I will leave and give you two bit of time… I will go check on aunty Mozu’s dress and come back later. “ Forrest stood up after finish pinning the last flower and motions Oboro to follow to give the couple bit of privacy. “ By the way father...your shirt is back to front.” Forrest whispered as he walk pass Leo.

 

“Wha.. uh?” Leo fumbles around trying to adjust his top. Sakura chuckled and walked down from the little podium she was standing on, and help Leo straighten up his shirt after he took it off and put it right way round.

 

“ Now, tell me what's wrong dear.” Sakura smiled and gave her husband an encouraging smile after he put his vest back on.  
“ I just want to see you.. I feel so unsettled without you by my side.” Confessed Leo. Sakura raised her hand and cup Leo’s face and looked him straight into the eyes, “ I am her dear.. I am always here.”  
Leo close the gap and rest his forehead on Sakura’s. “ I love you so much Sakura..more than anything.. gosh, what have I done to deserve you?” Leo squeeze his eyes close with that thought.  
“ Never say that Leo… I could have say the same thing… I never thought a dashing , intelligent and handsome prince will ever notice me.. “ Sakura blushed as she replied.  
“ Well, that makes us very well match isn’t it?” Leo chuckled and pull Sakura in for a deep kiss. Sakura moaned as he gently suck on her lip. “ Leo.. we.. I.. Forrest will be back soon…” Sakura whispered as they reluctantly broke apart.

 

“ Well , we should finish this off later tonight then? Don’t forget IT IS our wedding night...” Said Leo with a smirk.

 

Sakura squealed and buried her face into Leo’s chest as she turned red with embarrassment. Leo just laughed and gave his wife a tight hug.

 

Now all his anxiety are gone, replaced with happiness. 

 

—------------------------------------------------

 

Bonus :

 

“Father… your trousers are inside out too..”  
“ argh!!!!!” 

 

And the anxiety returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! 
> 
> I just cant resist writing stuttering Leo.. too much fun.


End file.
